


Wolf Wild and Just a Little Foolhardy.

by anamatics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child of the Moon spoilers.</p><p>Belle sips her coffee and purses her lips.  “I’m mad at you,” she announces after the sip is drawn out for as long as can be considered proper.  </p><p>Ruby tries to apologize and make it up to Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Wild and Just a Little Foolhardy.

Ruby is still wolf-wild that morning when she comes into the diner and sees Belle with a bandage around her wrist and a scowl etched firmly across her pretty face.  Ruby’s riding a high that she hasn’t experienced in well, _years_ , so she figures what the hell, and slides into the booth across from Belle.

“Hi,” she says, maybe just a little awkwardly.  She can’t help herself, she did behave like an ass and she did leave Belle in a situation that was not entirely unfamiliar to her.  People were always leaving Belle in a lurch, without a clue what was going on.  Ruby is no better, and she feels the shame of it press down around her.

Belle sips her coffee and purses her lips.  “I’m mad at you,” she announces after the sip is drawn out for as long as can be considered proper. 

Ruby runs a hand over the back of her neck and has the good sense to look sheepish.  “Sorry about that,” she says.  She leans forward then, nostrils flaring out as she catches a scent of something else.  Belle is afraid, or she is feeling something else entirely.  That something else intrigues Ruby to no end.  She smells of sweet and woman, of fresh water and soap.  She smells as intrigued as Ruby is. “I’ll make it up to you,” she promises.

She’s given a withering look and Ruby winces.  Belle is actually pissed at her for doing what she did, and Ruby can’t help but feel more selfish than she’s felt in a while.  “Hey,” she says quietly, leaning forward, both hands pressed into the top of the diner’s table.  “I had to keep you safe, it was the only way I could think of.”

“You left me in _chains_ ,” Belle hisses, and Ruby knows then that this is way more sore of a wound than she’s willing to broach.  “All I wanted to do was help,” Belle adds dejectedly.  She picks up her coffee mug and sips at it as aggressively as someone possibly can. 

Because she is wolf-wild and probably insane, Ruby reaches for Belle’s free hand and grasps it tightly.  “Coffee’s on the house,” she says.  She slides out of the booth and pulls Belle up to unsteady feet.  “Come with me.”

Belle tosses a dollar down onto the table anyway, and Ruby tries not to think about the look her grandmother is giving her as she leads Belle out of the diner and around the back towards the Bed and Breakfast.

“Where are you taking me?” Belle asks.

Ruby turns then, and presses a finger to Belle’s lips.  “I wanted to do this last night, but I was too afraid.”  She pulls her finger away and in the shade of the hedges that surround the bed and breakfast she presses her lips to Belle’s. 

She is warm and smells like coffee and old books.  There’s a hint of perfume, maybe even cologne there that makes Ruby’s nostrils flare and her possessive streak kick in.  Belle’s lips part and Ruby’s got her tongue in her mouth before she can even think about what she’s doing.  Belle tastes as sweet as she is and kind like the warmth within her.  Ruby lets her hands come to rest on Belle’s shoulders, before they slide down to rest hesitantly on hips.

It is only when Belle leans forward into the kiss that Ruby feels like this is good and right.  She wraps her arms around Ruby’s neck and Ruby needs to get her inside, now.  The air between them is palpable when Ruby breaks the kiss and raises an eyebrow at Belle.  “You okay with this?” she asks, because asking is the most important thing in such situations.

Belle smiles and kisses Ruby’s nose.  “This is very new, but I don’t find it objectionable at all.”

Ruby kisses her once more, as chaste and sweet as Belle is.  “Well since I am unobjectionable,” she laughs and intertwines her fingers with Belle’s.  “Would you like to let me show you just how sorry I am?”  She fingers the bandage on Belle’s wrist and ducks her head.  “I really am sorry,” she adds in a more serious tone.

“And here I thought you were just using it as a bad pick-up line,” Belle grins. 

They fumble their way back to Ruby’s room, lips on skin and bodies pressing together in new and not entirely unfamiliar ways.  Belle’s obviously done this before, and Ruby had a sinking suspicion she knows who she did it with.  Ruby’s always wanted something like this. 

She pushes Belle backwards onto her bed, pillows bouncing every which way as she crawls up to kiss Belle again. 

This time it is more heated, frenzied. Belle’s fingers tangle in Ruby’s hair and tug.  Ruby struggles to gain purchase on Belle’s lip, biting at her bottom lip as their bodies begin to rock into each other.  They’ve moved from what could be considered proper and Ruby feels the wolf within her hum with contentment.  She is the wolf, she is both.  Belle is there and Belle wants both. 

Her hand slides up Belle’s thigh, sweaty fingers sticking to sweaty skin.  Belle is aroused, Ruby can smell it.  She trails her fingers upwards while her lips drop downwards.  The kiss sweeps across the line of Belle’s jaw and lingers at her pulse point.  The wolf in Ruby revels in this moment, lips so close to the sound and feel of Belle that she can taste the anticipation on her skin. 

“What…” Belle tilts her head back in what she cannot know is a subservient and submissive gesture.  Ruby nips at the skin she’s exposed with vigor and delights in the little noises that she’s managed to coax out of Belle.  Belle gasps and moves her hand to hold Ruby’s head at the point where she’s lingering, her hips rocking upwards into Ruby.  “brought…” another gasp as Ruby bites a little harder.  “this on?”

Ruby pulls away and gives Belle what she can only assume is a very predatory smile.  She leans down to press her lips to Belle’s once more, teeth trailing across her bottom lip and biting at it gently.  “When you run by the light of the moon, you embrace the wolf’s baser instincts.”  Ruby lets her hand drop lower, to cover the mark she made before, red and glaring against Belle’s pale skin.  It looks good there, it will mark what is hers well for all to see.  “You go wolf-wild.”

Belle lets out a hiss as Ruby’s fingers slide up to cup against her.  She’s soaked, wet through her flimsy underwear an Ruby feels a wicked grin slide across her features as she presses her fingers into that wetness.

“I can stop,” she whispers. Belle is so different from anyone that she’s ever been with.  Where others welcomed Ruby, she knows that Belle needs to be given the control, the want to make the choice.  Without it, the wolf cannot be satisfied.  Not truly. “If this is too much.”

Belle shakes her head, eyes closed and her lips parted.  Her hips rock forward into Ruby’s fingers and Ruby feels a sly grin ease across her features.  She wants this.  “Don’t… don’t stop.”

Ruby pushes her fingers around the damp fabric of Belle’s underwear.  She lets out a breathy moan and buries her face in Belle’s neck, her whole body rocking forward and into Belle.  It takes a moment of fumbling, Ruby’s body quaking with anticipation, before her fingers fall home.  They slip deep inside Belle, reveling in how wet she is.  How willing she is to accept this wolf-wild beast that Ruby’s just barely contained.

 It has to be perfect, and in time, she might want to drag it out.  Not this time, however.  This is the first time, where Ruby lets the wolf control her actions and Belle is her willing accomplice in this lustful dance.

“You are so beautiful,” Ruby whispers as she rocks into Belle again and again, the heel of her hand pressing against Belle’s center and drawing a whimper out of Belle.

Ruby has never done this with a woman.  She’s entertained the thought on more than one occasion, and the long nights in the forest with Snow had it on her mind constantly.  This is different, this is what the wolf wants.

Her lips find Belle’s once more, and they begin their dance anew.  Ruby presses her fingers in deep, her tongue traveling the same path as her fingers and into Belle’s willing mouth.  Belle is whimpering now, her entire body rocking in time with Ruby, her breath coming in short pants.  Ruby can feel that she’s close, can feel the wolf rejoice at the feeling of this beautiful girl coming undone under her.

“I-”  Belle struggles to speak as Ruby returns to worry some more at the spot in her neck.  Belle’s fingers are clawing at her back, at the blankets of Ruby’s bed.  She fists a hand-full of Ruby’s hair and lets her head drop back onto the pillow, her lips parted in a gasp that becomes a moan.  “I-”

Ruby kisses her once more, and whispers, “Don’t fight it,” and Belle doesn’t.  She crests on it, her body pushing forward, her thighs tightening around Ruby’s hips and then twitching as Ruby moves her wrist just so.  She gasps, her lips part in a silent scream. Ruby feels the wolf howl in response, deep inside her. 

When it is done, and they lay there spent on Ruby’s bed, Belle turns to Ruby.  She watches as Ruby lazily licks her fingers clean and grins wolfishly as Ruby makes a show out of it. 

“Is this going to be a thing?”  Belle asks, rolling over to wrap an arm around Ruby and to nestle into the crook of her neck.

Ruby gives a one-armed shrug, not wanting to jostle Belle.  “It could be a girl’s night sort of a thing.”

Humming contentedly, Belle says, “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The way that the show talked about wolves running and happy really struck me, because it seemed as though the break between the human and the animal would be less abrupt if it were to be embraced. Which lead me down this path of still wolf-wild Ruby and Belle having sexytimes. Because it's pretty much inevitable at this point that they will.


End file.
